Stereoscopic film and video projection system produces stereoscopic images, which are commonly known as “3-D” images. In a conventional projection system, a “3-D” image is produced when two synchronized projectors project polarized left and right images onto a same projection screen. The projection system is controlled to project a left perspective (or right perspective) image simultaneously with projection of a corresponding right perspective (or left perspective) image, where the images projected by the two projection systems together represent a stereoscopic image.
However, such conventional stereoscopic projection systems have drawbacks in that they require two separate projectors in order that two images, i.e., the left and right image, are separately displayed on a single display screen, overlapping each other. This causes an increase in the size of the stereoscopic image display device and complicates its mechanical structure.
It is desired to provide a stereo projection optical system which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.